Só por um momento
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: Starscream e Skyfire se encontram às escondidas. Por alguns instantes, eles querem apenas sentir um ao outro, sem se preocupar com a guerra ou com suas respectivas facções.


O sol banha abundantemente uma região de morros planos e muito verde. Local incrível e belíssimo. Um dos poucos que foram poupados da ação destrutiva dos seres humanos. A tranquilidade do ambiente natural e intocado pelo ser humano, de repente, é interrompida pelo som estridente e cortante de um jato, que ao avistar um dos morros em especial, desce calmamente e assume sua real forma. O líder dos seekers e segundo em comando da facção dos Decepticons: Stascream. Ele caminha com passos lentos até à beira do morro e senta-se com tranquilidade. Parece esperar por alguma coisa. Ou por alguém.

Starscream observa calmamente o horizonte. Horas se passam, mas ele não se incomoda com o avanço do tempo. Por um instante se esquece das batalhas, da sua sede de poder, de seus planos para derrubar Megatron, e apenas relaxa à beira do monte, sentindo o vento suave bater agradavelmente em sua face e em suas asas. Já não se lembrava mais quando foi a última vez em que apenas aproveitou um momento agradável, sem preocupações, sem maquinar intrigas. Sem a insuportável voz de seu desprezível líder gritando em seu receptor de áudio.

De repente, sem que ele notasse, dois enormes braços o envolveram por trás, de uma maneira suave, carinhosa. Um beijo em seu rosto completou o gesto arrancando um enorme sorriso de Starscream. Ele conhecia muito bem o dono daquelas carícias. Era o único capaz de lhe despertar sensações tão maravilhosas.

_ Skyfire, você demorou.

_ Desculpe, meu amor. Estava em missão. Vim o mais rápido que pude.

_ Tudo bem. O importante é que está aqui.

Skyfire ia falar mas foi calado por um beijo intenso e caloroso. Para ele era como se o mundo parasse de girar toda vez que isso acontecia. Para ele não existia nada mais importante do que o momento em que ele e Starscream poderiam se encontrar e finalmente matar a saudade.

_ Eu queria que não precisássemos mais nos esconder. Eu fico contando os dias para nos encontrarmos de novo. E essa espera me deixa agoniado. Quando vamos poder contar a todos? Não é justo que vivamos assim.

_ Paciência, meu Sky. Tudo a seu tempo. Eu também me sinto assim. Também não vejo a hora de acabar com essa situação humilhante a que somos forçados a nos sujeitar. Mas por favor, tente me entender. Se Megatron soubesse sobre nós, não hesitaria em te usar para me atingir. Poderia até te matar. Eu não suportaria. Já basta o que aconteceu a 10 milhões de anos, quando você desapareceu no gelo. Não quero te perder de novo! Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Se algo acontecesse a você, eu nem sei do que seria capaz.

_ Então venha comigo! Eu posso falar com Optimus para te receber entre os Autobots. Você lutaria ao meu lado. Ficaríamos sempre juntos.

_ Os Autobots jamais me aceitariam, amor. Matei vários deles. Tentei matar até você, lembra?

Disse isso deslizando os dedos no local onde uma vez havia atirado em Skyfire. Nesse momento seu semblante se tornou pesado e triste. Um sentimento de culpa tornou a aflorar em sua centelha. Skyfire percebeu e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos dando-lhe um beijo rápido, mas forte. Como se quisesse absolver o seu amado do remorso. O gesto adorável deu resultado e o seeker sorriu mais uma vez.

_ Eu já te perdoei.

_ Mas eles não. E duvido que perdoem algum dia. – Disse Starscream, deitando-se no colo de seu amado.

Skyfire queria retrucar, mas sabia que seu querido seeker estava certo. Ele mesmo corria o risco de ser acusado de traição por manter um caso justamente com o comandante aéreo dos Decepticons. Mesmo assim, estava disposto a correr o risco. Não desistiria de Starscream por nada no universo.

_ Sky, nosso tempo é tão curto! Não vamos desperdiçá-lo. Nosso momento vai chegar, mas por hora, me abrace. Só por um momento, meu Sky, me faz sentir que essa guerra é apenas um sonho ruim e que nós podemos nos amar sem receio.

Como um cavalheiro que envolve sua dama, Skyfire envolveu Starscream em seus braços e em seus beijos mais uma vez. Deslizou suavemente até o pescoço do seeker dando mordidas e lambidas suaves, arrancando suspiros extasiados deste. Starscream entende o recado e posiciona as suas pernas em cima dos ombros do seu amado Valkyrie, deixando bem claro o que queria. E sem sombra de dúvida, Skyfire atenderia.

Sim! O tempo era curto. Mas foi o bastante para que mostrassem o quanto um queria do outro. O quanto significavam um para o outro. O quanto se importavam, o quanto se amavam... Só por um momento não existia a guerra entre Autobots e Decepticons. Existia apenas Skyfire e Starscream.

E assim permaneceram, sem pensar no triste momento em que teriam que se separar e voltar para suas respectivas bases como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por enquanto, era assim que tinha que ser. Embora suas centelhas brilhassem no mesmo ritmo, deveriam permanecer em lados opostos, ansiando pelo dia em não teriam apenas só um momento, mas todos eles.


End file.
